starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
RPlog:Bonding Does A Pilot Good
Hangar Bay - Independence The MC80's hangar is an elaborate affair, despite its utilitarian design-- due in no small part to the sheer amount of activity that must be packed into what is a porportionately small volume. The overall space is simple, with a rectangular floorplan, and a trapezoidal crossection. High overhead, rows of floodlights illuminate the main deck and heavy cranes trundle along their tracks, while the deck itself is dedicated to craft being prepped for flight in addition to room left for takeoff and landing. Most of the great warship's craft complement are stored in recesses set into the lower portions of the fore and aft bulkheads, which also house large blast doors into the ship proper. Unlike other areas of the ship, the decor here is raw, unpainted durasteel plating for the most part, due to the wear and tear of daily use. The only garnishes to the flight deck are the necessary-- painted markers, landing lights, and similar, though the inboard bulkhead, which is otherwise quite plain, proudly displays the Crest of the New Republic and the ship's insignia side by side to ships arriving through the outboard maglock. Normally TechGirl Ty is seen bouncing with vim and vigor about the Hanger Bay fixing and repairing what needs to be done. But the bay seems oddly silent without Ti'Ilandria currently there. Droids and people of all species move about, busy and bustling as they normally do in a hurry to fix fighters and weapons. It's just missing that Ty Flair. That is, until the doors to the bay slide open and Ty Di-Inaris is exposed to the bustling of the work being done. She isn't perky and cheerful, in fact for just a brief moment she seems a bit sullen, looking down at the MSE droid at her feet. "Okay, George the Fourth, showtime?" she asks. The little droid moves back and forth, circling around the member of the TechCrew in answer, which only causes Ty's lips to curl upwards at one corner in a half-smile. "Right. Right. Bright, perky, showtime. I can do this," she notes. A deep inhale is taken, then the woman reaches down to the belt at her waist and pulls out her Handy Dandy Hydrospanner. "HEY! Harris, my boy! You got those A-Wings from Wraith up and working YET?! I go take a few minutes of rack time and to go check on Venny, and I don't see new paint jobs? Sheesh, you are SUCH a slacker," she jokes as she practically bounces over. Harris, the red-headed and be-freckled Midshipman who is much maligned and much teased, and gives back as good as he gets, just looks at Ty and shakes his head. "And just how smeared IS that bacta tank of Lieutenant L'ygr's anyway? Bet there's all sorts of lip-marks all over it!" Hazel eyes don't narrow, but Ty does manage to wind up and give the man a good kick in the shins before she smiles sweetly. "I dunno, you been visiting him?" she asks, before looking at the underbelly of one of the A-wings. "What do we got here? This took quite a few hits, we should be able to get it up and running though, got the part reqs in?" A yelp is given by Harris as he starts hopping on one foot. "Ow! Yeah, the El-Tee-Cee's already signed for it. Sheesh! You didn't have to kick so hard! I still have a bruise from LAST time!" groans the red-headed man. Meanwhile, Talia is over by Falcon 12, sighing as she looks the A-Wing over, checking it over carefully for marks from yestereven's 'entertainment.' For one who's just scored her first three kills, she has neither of the two main responses that most new pilots have when they make their first kills... She is neither elated, nor despondant over killing someone. Instead, she looks more ho-hum, as if she's been there and done that before. Indeed, she seems almost like it's another day at the office, nothing more. "Well, you've deserved the bruise both times," notes Ty cheerfully as she makes a note on a datapad and considers with a frown. "Lenny can help with this. Nothing here he can mix up," she notes, running a hand over the damaged hull. "Plus he can lift more that you and I put together. Blast these weakling human muscles," she intones in what could be joking or sincerity, it's hard to tell. Turning around, Ty is about to move to the front of the A-wing to inspect it when she sees movement across the way and tilts her head to the side, peering out from one of the Wraiths to look at Talia. "You've got this under control, Harris. Who's taking care of Falcon?" "Uh, I think that's Lieutenant Harrison's call, Ty..." says the man suddenly wary. "Okay, I'll put in with him to help out over there then," Ty notes with a lop-sided shrug, still bent over as she is, walking awkwardly until out from under the fighter before straightening. Ty doesn't even bother ducking as she just barely clears underneath a load swung by a crane, getting a yell. Instead the woman just waves. "You had it cleared! And I just fixed her! She's fine!" shouts the woman back as she continues walking over to Talia. "Hey there!" is offered, as Ty's hazel eyes look over the obsidian skinned woman's bird a moment. "You made it back in better shape than most! How did she handle? Do I need to make any adjustments to your liking?" "Nae, she handled like a frakkin' dream during yesterday evening's 'entertainment'. I've got the vid from the black box, and it's playing in the pilots' lounge right now..." She shakes her head, adding, "Do they put morons into their fighters, or whot? It wos all way too bloody easy." It seems Talia's actually almost disappointed, until she notes what is going on over by Wraith Squad. "So, how're they doing right now? How many came back? The other hangar pod's kind of locked off at the moment..." The young woman shakes her head back and forth, both tails flailing as she does so. "I think it's a problem inherent in the design of the TIE fighter, and I don't know WHY they don't change it. Though I did see that there were other ships out there," she says, before pursing her lips looking around. "Several other fighters and pilots were radiated, so they are in bacta tanks right now, I don't have exact numbers, I do know of at least one ship that is a complete loss," she offers with a sigh. "Because I SUCK at jig-saw puzzles, or I'd try..." Looking over her shoulder, Ty absently looks down and aft where medical is, before shaking her head and looking back at Talia. "You did good out there, though. You'll be signed off as graduating for certain after that," she notes with a firm nod. That gets a shrug from Talia. "I really amnae worried about it, truth be telled. After all, something tells me that rank really doesnae matter too much out there, in the Black..." She rolls her eyes, before looking over her fighter again. "Whos plant failed, anyway? It sounds like the radiation'd have been a wee bit too much for a TIE t' let off, regardless of whotever version. In fact, about the only thing I'd ken of that might cause that much radiation'd be a cap ship going critical..." "I haven't been listening to the scuttlebutt on that one, I'm afraid ta' say," offers Ty, wincing. She really should have. Tucking the datapad into her pocket, the young woman reaches out with a foot to plant it firmly down on an MSE droid that was trying to slowly slip behind her. "George the Thirteenth, are you trying to sneak away again?" she asks, turning to peer down at the little thing. "You go check in with the Lieutenant Commander, make sure she doesn't have any more errands for you to run, and you follow her around, out from under foot, until she DOES, and then you //DO// them," notes the woman before shaking her head with a roll of her eyes. "You'd think I had children," groans the woman. Then Ty, out of habit, moves under the A-wing, taking a critical eye to the ship, just to be certain. "Could be a lot of things, could be nothing that did it. All I know is that Venny's glowing like a Hutt's wall decoration, and there's a couple o' pilots down in Medical undergoing treatments, besides from getting shot up. Command'll tell you pilots before they tell us Techs. You need to know more'n we do," notes Ty, before flashing a smile at Talia, obviously not upset about it. "I just fix the damage, you need to avoid it." That gets a sigh from Talia, as well as a nod. "Indeed... On the other hand, they may nae ken themselves, in which case, everyone needs t' keep on their toes..." She rolls her eyes, then adds, "Whotever it wos, though, fragged the Impie fighters even worse than it fragged us." She notes a couple of other things on some of the other fighters... "Ye might want t' check their sensors. Looks like a few of them almost got caught in a solar wind..." She looks at her own fighter, oddly undamaged even in that regard. "Wierd that I didnae get hit..." "You've been flying for awhile now, Talia," notes Ty, moving over to an access panel on the belly of the A-wing, a secondary port of the sensors. "Okay, I'll take a look at everything, and I'll mast it up and have all the sensors recalibrated. That, thankfully, won't take long at all. That is a fairly routine and simple task, honestly. Thanks for the heads up on that, Talia." There is a pause, and then Ty shifts from behind the access port and flashes a broad grin at the woman of obsidian and fire. "You did fine. Better than fine. Don't feel any worry about coming back without a scratch. Sometimes the Force is with you, sometimes it's not. It was with you out there last night." Talia nods, and says, "Perhaps a little more than I'd care t' admit, truth be telled. I amnae sure if it's whot others would call the Force or nae, but... Well, it's almost as if the Avengers were trying t' fly right int' me death cone," mentioning that thirty degree angle just behind a fighter's backside, where lockon is not only likely, but pretty much guarunteed. "The first one, I just kickslid around, and he popped right in." She makes the motions with her hands, then adds, "The second one overshot me, and pretty much allowed me t' reap him... I wonder if it's Imperial fighter design that bites, or just Imperial training. The Scimitar, though, I really cannae explain..." A bark of a laugh sounds from Ty as she looks over a few things, before leaving the panel over and moving towards Talia. Reaching out, Ty pauses, then tries to give the woman a friendly clap on the arm. "Sounds to me like you done did good. My da' tried to show me how to fire the gun turrets once, I didn't do so well. I was much better at astrogation and talking to the navigation computer. Hell, I was better at piloting the YT-1930 we had than I was at firing those things in case of pirates that he just plum gave up after a while," she says with a shake of her head and a wink. "Sometimes, you've just got it. Keep it, eh? Now, let me go talk with the Deck Boss about running a check on all these sensors, makin' sure that that solar wind didn't mess 'em up. All right? You... go get some rest, and spend some more time with the other pilots. Bond. I hear that's what normal folks do with other humanoids," she offers with another wink, before she reaches out and pats a GNK droid on the back. "Hey, how's the sneezing today?" she asks the droid. That gets a nod and a smile out of Talia, and she seems somewhat bemused. "It's kind of hard t' bond with someone, when ye're auld enough t' be their mother. I can at least try, though, I suppose." She begins to head for the lounge area herself, sighing a little as she goes.